


Road Trip

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [40]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Holding Hands, No Smut, Road Trips, Romantic Fluff, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: It's an eight hour drive from Caldera to Ba Sing Se and Zuko, Mai, Azula and Ty Lee try to get there in one piece.ORAn ode to long road trips and the life changing revelations that they can lead to
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	Road Trip

_Hour One_

“I can’t believe I have to sit back here for eight hours,” Azula complained as Zuko started up his car.

“This is what you get for giving Ty Lee shotgun every single time you ever drive us anywhere,” Zuko said.

“She always wins it in an extremely fair competition,” Azula protested, crossing her arms over her chest.

“How,” Mai asked, turning to look back at her friends.

“It’s actually a good game,” Azula said with a smirk. “Do you want to hear about it?” There was a glimmer in her eye.

Ty Lee giggled.

Mai flinched.

“I would rather do anything else,” Mai said, turning back around.

“So switch with me,” Azula said, leaning forward in between the two front seats.

“No,” Mai said.

“So let me tell you about all of the sex that Ty Lee and I have,” Azula replied nonchalantly.

Zuko began to scream and Mai blasted music on the aux. Azula leaned back into her seat and crossed her arms, discontent.

“Aw ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said, scooching into the middle seat and wrapping Azula in a hug. “It’s not so bad back here with me.”

Azula softened and hugged her back, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

“It’s about the principle,” she said.

“I know,” Ty Lee replied, kissing her again, “but at least you managed to create some chaos.”

Zuko was still shouting an off-key rendition of Mary Had a Little Lamb and My Chemical Romance was shaking the old car down to its tires.

“I do love a good chaotic moment,” Azula said with a smirk. “It allows me to do this,” she said, scooping Ty Lee up so she was straddling her lap.

“Mm ‘Zula, I love it when you’re an agent of chaos,” Ty Lee said as she placed kisses up Azula’s neck.

“Well I am exceptional at it,” Azula chuckled as she ran her hands down Ty Lee’s back.

“This is a car. A car!” Zuko yelled as he looked in the rearview mirror and turned off the music.

“We’re literally still on our block. This can not happen all the way to Ba Sing Se,” Mai said.

Ty Lee slid off Azula but sat next to her so that one of her legs was still over Azula’s.

“It’s a long, long way to Ba Sing Se, but the girls in the back seat, they look so pretty!” Ty Lee belted, grabbing Azula’s hand.

Azula let out a genuine laugh and kissed Ty Lee on the cheek.

Mai groaned and turned the music back on, albeit quieter.

Zuko almost ran a red because he was still fuming and he slammed on the brake sending Ty Lee flying forward because she wasn’t buckled.

Azula grabbed her waist and pulled her back against her side, putting an arm over her shoulder.

Ty Lee squirmed a little until she attained the perfect position and then relaxed her head onto Azula’s shoulder.

“Comfortable,” Azula asked with a smirk as Ty Lee burrowed her face into Azula’s neck.

“Mmhmm,” she hummed into her skin.

 _Hour Two_  
Ty Lee passed out almost as soon as Zuko hit the highway, leaving Azula to deal with her body, which was draped over hers.

To make matters worse, Ty Lee’s backpack was the one with the snacks and all three conscious teens were hungry. The bag, however, was sitting atop the right back seat on the other side of Ty Lee’s sleeping body.

“Just move her,” Mai said as Azula tried to reach behind, over and in front of her to grab the sparkly pink bag, to no avail.

“I don’t want to wake her up,” Azula hissed.

“Now is not the time to start caring about other people’s feelings,” Zuko said, irritated.

“Excuse me,” Azula said, stroking Ty Lee’s hair softly as she made a noise in her sleep. “I always care about people’s feelings. Important people.”

Mai sighed.

“Why don’t you turn around, it’s right behind you,” Azula said.

“My arms aren’t that long,” Mai deadpanned.

“Have you tried,” Azula asked.

“Maybe you can readjust her without waking her up, have you tried that,” Mai retorted.

“I will after you try at least once,” Azula said.

Mai rubbed her eyes and then twisted around, pressing her front against her seat and stretching her arm back.

Her fingers were about an inch off of the bag.

“You can do it,” Zuko cheered, watching the event transpire out of his peripheral vision.

Mai’s long fingernails made a few grabbing motions and caught nothing.

“I give up, your turn Azula,” she said, retracting her arm.

Azula rolled her eyes.

“That was a weak effort,” she complained.

Slowly she swung both of Ty Lee’s legs across her lap and pulled her in so she was cradling her but the sleeping acrobat’s head was still on her shoulder. Carefully, Azula moved Ty Lee’s left arm so it hooked loosely around her neck and her right arm so it sat on top of their leg pile.

The girl continued sleeping.

“How is that any better than how she was before,” Mai asked.

“Because,” Azula said, inching herself to the right, “now I can do this.”

She arrived at the middle seat and grabbed the top loop of the backpack. She swung it over the passenger seat so it landed in Mai’s lap.

“Yes,” Zuko said, pumping his fist.

Azula scooched back to her original position and kissed Ty Lee’s temple. The acrobat tightened her arms around Azula unconsciously.

Mai opened the bag and looked through it.

“Your girlfriend only brought candy,” she said, sounding more disappointed than usual, digging through what looked like a hundred baggies of different sweets.

“Look in the front pocket,” Azula suggested.

Mai unzipped the front pocket and found a stash of chips, granola bars, fruit, water bottles and a few wrapped sandwiches.

“Nice,” she said, taking an orange and beginning to peel it with a knife from her sleeve.

“You literally had a knife,” Azula said. “You could have hooked the backpack with that.”

Mai shrugged.

“I didn’t think of it,” she said. “Do you want anything?”

Azula glared at her but sighed.

“Can I get an apple, a pack of fire gummies and two bottles of water,” she asked.

Mai tossed the items back to her and she caught them, placing the candy and one bottle of water on the middle seat for Ty Lee to have when she woke up.

“Can I get a granola bar,” Zuko asked.

“How do you plan to eat that and drive,” Azula asked.

“Mai can feed it to me,” he suggested.

“You guys are disgusting,” Azula said with a shudder as Mai unwrapped the bar and began plopping pieces into Zuko’s mouth.

“And you are the biggest hypocrite,” Mai said.

“It’s different with me and Ty Lee,” she said defensively.

“How,” Zuko asked, crumbs falling out of his mouth.

Azula cringed.

“We aren’t gross.”

“Wrong,” Mai said.

“That’s your opinion,” Azula shrugged, readjusting the acrobat in her lap a little and rubbing her back subconsciously.

 _Hour Three_  
Ty Lee danced with her legs still across Azula’s lap, playing with the baby hairs at the nape of her neck.

Azula reached back and took Ty Lee’s hand in hers. Ty Lee smiled and began to squeeze her hand open and closed.

Azula narrowed her eyes and studied Ty Lee closely.

“What,” the acrobat giggled.

“Something is wrong,” Azula stated.

“With me?”

“Yes,” Azula said.

“Well what is it,” Ty Lee said, playfully cocking her eyebrow.

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out.”

Ty Lee hooked her ankles together and continued to squirm as Azula observed thoughtfully.

“I figured it out,” Azula said.

“Enlighten me,” Ty Lee said, taking her hand out of Azula’s so she could pull her face in and kiss her.

“You need something,” Azula said, in between kisses.

“What do I need,” Ty Lee asked.

Azula put an arm around Ty Lee’s back pulling her in while she quickly pressed on her bladder with her other hand.

Ty Lee squealed and shot back.

“You need to pee,” Azula said with a smirk.

Ty Lee knit her eyebrows together.

“That was mean, ‘Zula. Now I need to pee more,” she complained, swinging her legs over so she faced the front of the car and pressing them together.

“We just passed a rest stop,” Azula said, leaning close to Ty Lee’s ear and breathing a little too heavily on it, causing Ty Lee to blush. “You didn’t say anything.”

Azula dragged her tongue over Ty Lee’s earlobe.

The acrobat gave her a light push.

“Stop turning me on, I’m going to pee myself,” she hissed.

Azula chuckled.

“Zuzu you need to find a rest stop. Ty Lee needs to pee,” Azula said.

“We just passed one and you said you were fine,” Zuko said. “Now the schedule is going to get all messed up.”

“This is why I didn’t say anything,” Ty Lee pouted.

“You’ve been spending too much time with Sokka and his time tables. You need gas anyway. Why don’t you stop at the next one, in five miles,” Mai said, patting Zuko’s arm.

“That’s a long time,” Ty Lee whined.

“You were just holding it for Agni knows how long, you can wait five more minutes,” Azula said.

“I’m going to pee myself,” Ty Lee announced.

“Azula, distract her before she pees in my car,” Zuko said, raising his voice.

“Water. Waterfalls. Oceans. Rivers. Ack-” Azula was cut off as Ty Lee hit her in the arm, harder this time.

“Stop it, stop it, stop it,” she said, covering her ears with her hands, rocking back and forth on her hips.

“Azula you’re literally a child,” Mai deadpanned.

“Ty Lee is the child for letting it get this bad,” Azula said, trying to pry Ty Lee’s hand off of her ear.

Ty Lee finally dropped her arms and Azula swooped in making “psspsspss” noises.

Ty Lee flew across the back seat of the car and pressed herself as far away from Azula as possible, drawing her knees up to her chest.

Azula cackled.

“You’re terrible ‘Zula,” Ty Lee whimpered.

“Look we’re almost there,” Zuko said, pointing at the sign for the rest stop. Ty Lee turned to look at where he was pointing, giving Azula the opportunity to wrap her arms around her girlfriend’s middle and pull her back towards her.

Zuko indicated and pulled off the exit. He directed his car to an empty gas pump and Ty Lee flew out of the car as soon as he was stopped.

“Come with me ‘Zula,” she said, dancing around outside the car.

“I don’t need to pee,” Azula said.

“Please, I can’t go in there alone,” Ty Lee cried.

“You hit me pretty hard,” Azula said playfully.

“For the love of- Azula just go with her,” Mai said.

Azula smirked and got out of the car.

Ty Lee grabbed her hand and dragged her inside the station.

“Bathroom,” Azula asked the man behind the register.

“You need to buy something to use the bathroom,” he said gruffly.

“It’s a rest stop. The bathroom should be free,” she argued.

“The bathroom is free. You need to buy something to get the key,” he replied.

Ty Lee jumped around Azula.

“Please buy something, I’m about to die,” she begged.

“Why should I spend money to use the bathroom at a highway rest stop?”

“Money doesn't matter to you, you’re literally one of the richest people the whole freaking country,” Ty Lee snapped.

“It’s not about money it’s about-”

“Forget the stupid principle,” Ty Lee shrieked.

Azula blushed as the man behind the register chuckled.

She grabbed the nearest thing she could find, which happened to be a bag of corn nuts, and slammed it on the counter with a ten dollar bill that was in her phone.

The man smirked and slid her the bathroom key.

Ty Lee grabbed it and towed Azula to the single stall. She fumbled with the key and Azula took it out of her hand and opened the door.

Before Azula could even close the door Ty Lee had started to pee.

Azula turned towards her and crossed her arms, amused.

When Ty Lee was done she exhaled and calmed down considerably. While she washed her hands Azula wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck.

“Feeling better,” she asked.

Ty Lee nodded and turned around in Azula’s arms. Azula nudged her so she slid up to sit on the sink.

“Here?” Ty Lee asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I already paid for the key,” Azula said with a growl, leaning forward.

 _Hour Four_  
“I don’t want to listen to Mai’s music anymore,” Ty Lee announced, dropping her phone onto her chest.

Her head was in Azula’s lap and she had been answering snaps before she got bored.

“It’s very important to know what you want in life,” Azula said dryly, brushing some hair off of Ty Lee’s forehead.

Ty Lee snapped at her fingers with her teeth but missed.

“I don’t know any of these songs,” she complained.

“It’s not our fault you never had an emo phase,” Mai deadpanned from her seat in the front.

“Can we listen to my music,” Ty Lee asked, making pleading eye contact with Azula.

Azula chuckled.

“You’re very cute, but why are you asking me? I’m stuck back here and I have no power over the aux cord. You might have better luck trying to seduce Zuko.”

Ty Lee made a face and sat up, sliding her hands into the warm pocket between Azula’s thighs where her head just was.

“Maybe you should seduce Mai,” she said.

“Okay let’s not have either one of you seduce either one of us,” Mai said.

Azula shrugged.

“I could have done it,” she said, cavalierly.

Ty Lee made an offended face.

“For you of course,” Azula said, brushing her nose against Ty Lee’s.

Mai scoffed.

“As if,” she said.

“Bad game,” Zuko yelled.

“Are you afraid I’ll steal your girlfriend,” Azula asked.

“Just let Ty Lee play her music,” Zuko said to Mai.

Ty Lee extracted her hands from Azula’s legs and clapped victoriously.

“Tsk, tsk, very insecure Zuko,” Azula said as she grabbed the aux cord out of Mai’s phone and presented it to her girlfriend.

Ty Lee kissed Azula’s cheek and turned on her music.

Mai skipped the first song that came on, and the second and the third.

“Agni, how much Taylor Swift is on your playlist,” she asked when the fourth consecutive Taylor song came on.

“A lot,” Azula warned as she watched Ty Lee gleefully queue up every single Taylor Swift song in her library.

“This is payback for the screaming I was subjected to for the past many hours,” Ty Lee said.

“We should set a time limit,” Zuko said. “Or a song limit.”

“Or we could not do that,” Azula said back.

“Do you actually enjoy this,” Zuko asked.

“I don’t have to defend my taste in music to you,” Azula said, crossing her arms. “Just focus on the road and soon she’ll be out of songs. Taylor is finite.”

Zuko huffed and accelerated, switching into the left lane so he could pass a slower car in front of him.

“Hey, calm down,” Mai said as Zuko jerked the car back to the middle lane.

“The faster we get to Ba Sing Se the faster I can get out of the car with the two of them,” he grumbled as Ty Lee and Azula began to sing along.

“Until next weekend when you have to drive back,” Mai said.

“I should have let her drive,” Zuko complained.

“Probably,” Mai said with a shrug. “Why didn’t you? She offered.”

“I thought if I drove I’d have more control.”

Mai snorted.

“I can admit when I am wrong,” Zuko said.

Mai rolled her eyes and joined in the singing.

“Not you too!”

 _Hour Five_  
Ty Lee was once again asleep, this time she was straddling Azula’s lap fully, facing the back of the car, her head on Azula’s shoulder, her arms around Azula’s neck, and her legs at Azula’s sides.

“How is that even comfortable for her,” Zuko asked.

“She can fall asleep standing up if Azula will let her wrap herself around her,” Mai replied.

“That is actually disgusting. The amount of PDA that there has already been on this drive is enough to fill up a whole… I don’t know. Montage of PDA.”

“Clever,” Mai deadpanned.

Azula kissed Ty Lee’s cheek and spun her fingers through the end of her braid.

“It’s definitely not comfortable for you,” Zuko said, “why do you let her do that.”

“I appreciate you telling me how I feel,” Azula said.

“The way you two argue about the same thing every five minutes is extremely boring,” Mai sighed.

“Let’s play a game,” Azula suggested. “A car game.”

“Do you have one in mind,” Zuko said.

“I do, actually,” Azula said.

“I don’t want to play your game,” Mai said.

“You haven’t even heard what it is yet,” Azula commented.

“I can just hear from your tone that it is a bad idea,” Mai said.

“Let’s play the license plate game,” Zuko said.

“What’s that,” Azula asked, adjusting Ty Lee so she could already begin looking at the license plates of the surrounding cars.

“We have to find one of each letter from the alphabet, in order, off of license plates and we can’t reuse cars.”

“Easy,” Azula said. “Letter A, black honda,” she said pointing. “B, white lexus.”

“Hey wait, you’re all the way in the right lane and I can’t see any cars on this side,” Mai said.

“C on the silver subaru. D on that truck,” Azula said.

Zuko switched to the middle lane.

“E, right there on the minivan,” Azula continued.

“Okay, let’s start over,” he said.

“What! That is so unfair. I was already halfway done,” Azula complained.

“What a gross over exaggeration. A, volvo station wagon,” Mai said.

Azula stopped the argument from coming out of her mouth and trained her gaze out of her window.

 _Hour Six_  
“I’m hungry,” Ty Lee complained. “Also I’m hot, also my head hurts,” she listed.

“Why are you the only one having problems. First with the peeing then with the music now with this stuff. It’s like driving with a child,” Zuko said angrily.

“Hey,” Azula said, taking Ty Lee’s hand. “Absolutely no need to take your frustration out on her.”

“Thank you ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said. Azula squeezed her hand.

“Maybe we should stop for food,” Mai suggested.

“No,” Zuko and Azula replied simultaneously.

“Why,” Ty Lee said looking at her girlfriend with her signature puppy dog eyes.

“We brought food, we’re going to eat the food,” Azula said, stubbornly.

“I already ate so much candy,” Ty Lee said. “I’m in the mood for something more substantial.”

“Your head probably hurts from the candy,” Azula said, brushing back Ty Lee’s bangs and kissing her forehead. “You need protein.”

“So let’s stop for food,” Ty Lee suggested again.

“We have sandwiches,” Azula said. “Also those stupid corn nuts I had to buy.”

“I don’t want a sandwich that has been sitting in the bag for six hours,” Ty Lee protested.

“Peanut butter and jelly doesn’t need refrigeration,” Azula said back.

“Fine,” Ty Lee said with a long exhale.

She pulled her bag onto her lap and opened the front pocket and pulled out a sandwich.

“Does anyone else want one,” she asked.

“I’ll take one,” Azula said.

“Me too,” Mai replied.

“I’m good,” Zuko said, craning his head to look for the right exit.

“You’re now entering the Earth Kingdom,” the GPS added as they passed under a sign announcing the same thing.

“So two more sandwiches, nothing for the stubborn boy, and some bonus points for useless information to the small machine on the dash,” Azula said.

Ty Lee giggled and handed out the food.

“You’re funny ‘Zula,” she said as she unwrapped her PB&J.

“I know,” Azula said, biting into hers.

“It’s warm,” Ty Lee said after she ate an entire half of the sandwich in thirty seconds flat.

“Give it back then,” Azula said, holding her hand out under Ty Lee’s mouth.

Ty Lee stuck her tongue out and Azula grabbed it between two fingers.

“Aah, le oh,” Ty Lee yelped as Azula pulled it up and to the sides.

“It looks like you’ve eaten it all. Couldn’t have been that bad,” she said, releasing Ty Lee’s tongue.

Ty Lee crossed her arms and turned her back to Azula.

She watched over the acrobat's shoulder as she finished the sandwich but didn’t turn back to face the front or her girlfriend.

“Be that way,” Azula said, with a shrug. “I guess I’m just going to have to throw out the other half of this sandwich.”

Ty Lee swiveled around quickly.

“Don’t do that, I’ll eat it,'' she said.

“Oh now you’re looking at me,” Azula said, waving the sandwich half in front of Ty Lee’s face.

“Well you were mean to me,” Ty Lee said defensively.

Azula moved the sandwich close to Ty Lee’s face and she opened her mouth expectantly. At the last second Azula pulled it away and took a large bite.

“Hey, ‘Zula,” Ty Lee cried.

Azula smirked. She extended her hand again but this time Ty Lee grabbed her wrist and made sure the food reached her mouth.

“No trust,” Azula chuckled as Ty Lee sucked the last drops of peanut butter and jam off of Azula’s fingers.

“For good reason,” she said with her mouth full.

Azula swiped a speck of food off of Ty Lee’s chin and wiped it on her lip.

“Wouldn’t want you to lose any.”

Ty Lee just swallowed and grinned at her.

“I think there’s still some left,” she said, leaning towards Azula.

“Oh yeah? Where,” Azula smirked, leaning forward as well.

Suddenly something hit Ty Lee, hard.

“Ow, what was that,” she said, rubbing the side of her head.

She reached down and picked up a wadded up piece of paper.

“Enough of that,” Mai said.

Azula rolled her eyes.

“Did the mean goth girl hurt you,” she said to Ty Lee as the acrobat crawled into her lap and narrowed her eyes at Mai.

Ty Lee nodded.

“Poor baby,” she cooed, over exaggerating a lot.

Azula brought her arm up to stroke Ty Lee’s head where it was hit.

“The next thing I’m throwing is a knife,” Mai said.

Ty Lee quickly got off of Azula and sat in the middle seat.

Mai shot them a dry smile and turned around.

 _Hour Seven_  
“Azula can you drive for a bit, I’m getting tired,” Zuko said.

“Why should I do that? You didn’t want me to drive in the first place,” Azula said.

“Please,” Zuko begged. “I just want to take a quick nap and I’ll drive for the last hour.”

“Fine, whatever,” Azula said.

“Aw, I’m going to miss you back here ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said.

“I’ll miss you too Ty,” Azula said, kissing her quickly before Mai could say anything.

“I have an idea,” Ty Lee said, as Zuko pulled into a rest stop.

“What,” Azula asked.

“I should switch seats with Mai,” Ty Lee said.

“No,” Mai said.

“But that’s only fair,” Azula said. “Unless you want to drive?”

“I don’t have a license,” Mai deadpanned.

“Well I do and personally I like to drive with my hand on the thigh of the passenger,” Azula said, putting her hand on her chest.

“I feel like you can drive without that,” Mai said as Zuko parked the car.

“I’m not sure I can and out of Me, you, Zuko and Ty I’m not sure who would me the most angry if it is your leg that hand falls upon.”

“Whatever,” Mai said with a sigh.

Azula switched seats with Zuko and Ty Lee bounced around the car, switching seats with Mai.

“Look how far we’ve come Ty,” Azula said as she started up the car.

Ty Lee giggled.

Azula pulled back onto the road and as promised she began to brush her fingers up and down Ty Lee’s thigh.

“I can’t watch this,” Mai said, closing her eyes and leaning into her boyfriend.

“I fully agree,” he said, resting his head on hers.

Mai and Zuko fell asleep quickly, leaving Azula and Ty Lee to watch the long, straight roads and marvel at the setting sun.

“If you could go anywhere in the world right now where would you go,” Ty Lee asked, taking Azula’s hand off her leg and intertwining their fingers.

“Alone?”

“You can go with whoever you want,” Ty Lee said.

“I would take you to and go to Ember Island,” she said, rubbing Ty Lee’s hand with her thumb.

“But you don’t like the beach,” Ty Lee said.

“You do,” Azula responded.

“I didn’t ask where you wanted to take me. If you could be anywhere in the world right now where would you be?”

“Wherever you are,” she replied.

Ty Lee looked at her girlfriend, her eyes full of love. Azula looked beautiful even after sitting in the car all day. The golden glow of the sun made her eyes sparkle and her hair was shiny and full.

“Suppose I would follow you to the ends of the world, which I would,” Ty Lee said. “If you could pick one place to go, where would it be.”

Azula thought for a moment.

“The great library of Wan Shi Tong,” she said.

Ty Lee’s eyebrows shot up.

“Why?”

“I would like to know ten thousand more things. It’s the world’s largest collection of knowledge on any topic.”

“I would love to accompany you there, someday,” Ty Lee said.

Azula brought their hands to her lips and kissed Ty Lee’s knuckles.

“I look forward to it,” she said.

Ty Lee felt herself melt.

“What about you,” Azula asked. “Where would you go?”

“I think it could be really cool to explore an Air Temple,” she said slowly.

“So let’s go. Let’s go to all four,” Azula said, squeezing Ty Lee’s hand.

“Okay ‘Zula.”

They drove in silence for a few minutes while Azula watched the road and Ty Lee watched Azula.

“I love you so much, so much,” Ty Lee said.

Azula turned at her and smiled. It was a real smile, not just a smirk.

“I love you too.”

 _Hour Eight_  
“Welcome to Ba Sing Se,” Azula announced as she drove them under the first wall.

Ty Lee took her feet off the dashboard and crossed them on the passenger seat, looking around.

“We made it!”

Azula nodded and looked in the rearview. Mai and Zuko were still passed out in the back.

“Should we wake them up,” Ty Lee asked.

Azula shook her head.

“Aw you wanna let them sleep,” Ty Lee squealed. “That’s so sweet.”

“I’m not trying to be sweet. I don’t need Zuko’s comments or bad driving,” Azula said, weaving the car through the city traffic expertly.

“If he got back behind the wheel we would take another hour to reach the Jasmine Dragon. I think I can take half that time.”

Ty Lee rolled her eyes.

“It’s always a competition between you two,” she sighed.

“All in good fun,” Azula said in a tone that was anything but playful.

Ty Lee laughed.

“Recalculating,” the GPS said in its annoying voice.

“Hey, where are we going, the place is the other way,” Ty Lee said, pointing to the map.

“I am very conscious of that fact,” Azula said but she didn’t turn around.

“‘Zula, what’s going on,” Ty Lee asked.

“It’s a surprise,” Azula said with a glimmer in her eyes.

Ty Lee decided to just sit back and see what it would be.

Azula drove for fifteen minutes, darting her eyes from street sign to street sign.

Eventually she pulled into a parking lot and turned off the car.

“Sit here for five minutes please,” she said, leaning over to kiss Ty Lee’s cheek.

“Where are you going,” Ty Lee asked as Azula jumped out of the car and ran into a small store. “‘Zula!”

Ty Lee wanted to follow her but she trusted Azula so she waited patiently and exactly five minutes later Azula ran back to the car with a thin package.

“Ok let’s go,” she said to no one but herself as she turned on the car and pulled back onto the road.

Mai and Zuko were still asleep.

“What did you get,” Ty Lee asked.

“You’ll see,” Azula said.

“Please tell me,” Ty Lee begged.

“Patience is a virtue,” Azula said, brushing her hand onto Ty Lee’s thigh again.

Ty Lee pouted but she resigned herself to waiting to find out whatever it was that was in Azula’s envelope.

“What do you want to listen to,” Ty Lee asked, plugging her phone into the aux again.

“Can you put on the opening for The Phantom Of The Opera,” Azula said, pressing something on her steering wheel.

“‘Zula what,” Ty Lee asked.

“Come on Ty. Just type it in. Trust me,” Azula said. “Also let me know right before you play it and brace yourself,” she added.

Ty Lee furrowed her brow but did what she was told. She queued the song and looked at Azula who nodded.

Ty Lee pressed play and the car shook with the sound of the music. Ty Lee jumped straight up in her seat, held back only by the seat belt.

Mai and Zuko both woke with a start, Mai with an involuntary shriek, hitting their heads against each other.

“Azula what the actual hell!” Zuko screamed, rubbing his head.

Azula threw her head back and cackled while Ty Lee turned the volume way down.

“Agent of chaos,” Azula said when she finally got herself under control. “Never gets old,” she said, shaking her head.

Ty Lee giggled.

“Why would you do that,” Mai grumbled.

“That was very funny ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said.

“You’ve overstayed your welcome in the driver’s seat,” Zuko said.

“Fine by me,” Azula replied.

“Where are we anyway,” he asked.

“We are in Ba Sing Se, Zuzu. Can’t you tell,” Azula said, indicating out the window. “We’re ten minutes away from the Jasmine Dragon but if you need to switch so badly I will.”

“Whatever,” Zuko said, slumping back into his seat.

“If we were so close, why did you wake us up,” Mai asked.

“It was looking a little too peaceful back there,” Azula said with a smirk.

As they approached the Jasmine Dragon Zuko jumped out of the car and ran in, pleading hunger but Azula could sense how fed up he was after being in the car for that long.

“Well that was fun,” Mai deadpanned, getting out as well.

Ty Lee moved to open her door but Azula grabbed her wrist.

“I really did have a good ride. I can’t wait for the return trip,” Ty Lee said as she waited to see what Azula wanted.

“There isn’t going to be a return trip, at least not in this car,” Azula said.

“What,” Ty Lee asked, confused. “We have to get home somehow!”

“I have something for you,” Azula said, handing her the envelope.

Ty Lee opened the packet and pulled out plane tickets.

“I don’t understand,” she said quietly.

“Today got me thinking about how much I hate spending time with Zuko, how much I enjoy spending time with you, and how good it could be to go away just the two of us. I know you had your heart set on being here for a week but I thought we could stay here a few days and then fly to the Northern Air Temple, start crossing things off the list of places we want to go,” Azula said.

Ty Lee teared up and threw herself onto her girlfriend, hugging her tightly.

“I would love that,” she said.

“Good,” Azula said, regaining her cavalier attitude after the moment of vulnerability.

“How did you know where to go to get plane tickets so quickly and on such short notice,” Ty Lee asked, wiping her eyes and sitting up on Azula’s hips.

“I know everything,” Azula said with a wink.

Zuko banged loudly on the window of the car and Azula rolled it down.

“Can you wait for ten minutes until you have a room and help with the bags,” he said.

“See, won’t it be great not to have to deal with that for a few days,” Azula said with a smirk.

Ty Lee nodded and kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> This started off without a plot and it was just basic road trip shenanigans. However as I wrote it out I decided the ending should be a little soft and sappy because who doesn't love that...


End file.
